On The Mountain Where The Spirit Lives
by aquavenn
Summary: This is a idea i had when rping. ay-man, au. Published on Quotev. What if (past) Allen made a deal with a demon(spirit, yokai, oni, etc) in order to continue to protect Nea's memories?


_**Aquavenn:** hello, this is just a fic I posted on Quotev. I Don't really have ideas to develop this any more put any help you may have would be appreciated! tell me what you think should happen next in the PMs!_

* * *

It was winter, the boy lay on his back in the deep snow. He had been bleeding heavily his breaths coming out as harsh pants till the snow numbed his wounds effectively freezing the blood so he stopped bleeding. His muddy red hair was spread out underneath him when he fell. The man wondered how it had gone so wrong, he'd promised to protect... And yet he'd failed so miserably.

"His constant studying lead him to know what was happening to his body. Soon he would go unconscious. Being unable to keep his eyes open... His body would shut down and he'd fall asleep and not even realize he died. He desperately tried to cling to what was happening, he tried to stay awake. But he knew he couldn't move.

"I'm so sorry, I tried, I really did.. I didn't want to break this promise.." His eyes were slipping shut, tears were falling down his face and they froze halfway down his cheeks. He blinked slower and slower. His eyes staying shut for longer. He was hardly able to cling to consciousness when a sudden weight was on his chest. It seemed even colder but surprisingly the longer it was on him the warmer the snow felt. That was until everything seemed to be burning. The tears on his face the blood that froze even the blood in his body. The weight was almost unbearable. The red head struggled but was too weak to get the weight off. Suddenly he felt his glasses get taken off and something warm and wet streak across his face. It continued and soon he could identify what it was. It was a tongue. The tongue surprised him as it licked his eyelids as if coaxing him to open them. When he did he saw a beautiful creature. Its fur looked soft and was the color of white but it seemed to contain all the colors, it seemed to be the very essence of white.

Allen could make out its dark colored eyes almost liquid black, but with the silver light its eyes glowed a warm silver, unlike Allen's own cool silver eyes. 'Wait?! How can I see?!' Allen realized he could see even with his glasses off. 'What had happened?!' Then a sudden fear came to his mind. 'I must be dead'

"Dont worry child" a calm voice seemed to ring out in an echo "I chose to save you"

The peculiar creature, like a mix of a dog or wolf with a fox or even a cat said. It had a snout like a wolf or foxes however its fur was much longer like a long haired cats. It had a tail but also many tails. Its ears were short but pointed. Allen wondered what this could possibly be.

"I am the spirit that inhabits the cold breeze of the woods by this mountain. I have received your blood offering and it was the most unusual, not like any humans I've tasted in quite a long time. There's much life in it much like how humans used to taste when they did magic and could see us regularly."

"And because of such a tasty offering I decided to let you live. However you couldn't see me while you still had your feet so grounded in the blinded world, and were fighting so hard to be apart of it."

Allen's silver eyes widened his countenance the very essence of shock.

"You do want to live don't you?" The creature grinned. "I thought so, now you know nothing comes without a price. What i require is that you become one with me and let me inhabit your body, and I will grant your wish. However the price you must pay is that your body will change and you won't remember any of this for a long while. Will you accept?"

Allen debated this but his heart had already made up its mind. He promised that he'd do anything to keep nea's memory safe and this would do just that. "Yes. I will. As long as you don't hurt my.. Friend that's memories are inside me."

"Deal" the spirit agreed. "Now come rest in my warmth and sleep. We have a lot to do"


End file.
